Heat
by mustacheguri
Summary: Have you heard, of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno? Partners in crime, they become a pair. A pair of thieves. Cool as anything, calm. Because they can see you better than you can see them. (Based off Bonnie & Clyde)


A/N: I was reading the poem by Bonnie and I was thinking about how it would make a wonderful fic idea, and this monstrosity was born! Review, favourite and all that, thanks!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

.

.

.

* * *

 **People go crazy when it's hot. They get restless. Anxious.**

They let the little things become too big, see? It all goes crazy when it's hot. So you listen to me, be good. Don't let the heat get to you.

Sakura and Sasuke.

They chase the heat as they work their way across the nations, taking what they want, when they want because they can.

Because they're good at it.

* * *

Had you told a diminutive, weak twelve year old Sakura Haruno that six years later, she'd become one of the most wanted criminals in the bingo book, and rated S-class no less, she would have told you to get your head checked.

But eighteen year old Sakura was beautiful, deadly and powerful. And stood right next to her, all strong arrogant lines and lean muscles was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

She herself had been surprised when Sasuke actually agreed to take her along with him when he left Konoha. Orochimaru had scorned her at first.

"What do you expect me to do with this pathetic, useless girl that can only cling to you? I only wanted you, Sasuke, I have no use for her." He had asked with an almost disgusted glance to her direction.

Sasuke said nothing and for a moment, Sakura thought that she would be thrown out and left to find her way back to Konoha. But it was Kabuto who had stepped up, with his chilling smile, "I'll take her as my apprentice, Orochimaru-sama."

Sakura had trained, and she'd trained hard, because she didn't want to be the one watching his back anymore - she didn't want to be useless, or weak. And when Sasuke saw her standing over the cold, dead body of Kabuto, he'd given her a smile that told her he was proud of her.

* * *

They left the lair after Sasuke got rid of Orochimaru, and they'd been travelling as rogue Nins since. Sasuke was still looking for Itachi, of course. But they saw no harm in taking up missions from clients who were looking for nins to carry out illegal assassinations and thefts.

Sometimes, Sakura thinks about how she threw away her loyalty to Konoha over a boy she thought she was in love with, how she betrayed the Shinobis that she was meant to fight alongside, and hates herself for it.

But as they say,

" _Many a thief is better than many a clergyman, and miles nearer to the gate of the kingdom."_

So she brushes it off and lets herself get caught in the torrent of pleasure she feels when Sasuke's warm hands run down her body.

* * *

Sakura is no longer twelve, and in love with Sasuke. She see's the raven-haired boy for what he is and he is the far from perfect. He needs her more than she needs him, these days.

Sasuke is the one who reaches for her hands; he is the one whose eyes fill with longing when he gazes upon her. The butterflies in Sakura's chest are long dead and he heart cannot be stirred by his gentle touch or his sweet words that she once would have killed for to hear.

She carries only an attachment to Sasuke that is borne of having spent endless days and nights with him, and of having fought beside him for all the years that she has. Sakura would feel sad if he died, but she would not spend the rest of her life grieving.

But it's too late to turn back and the hot, sweaty nights, animalistic growls and bruises on her hips are enough to keep her at his side and in his bed. The rush and the high she gets from killing, from stealing, is enough to keep her coming back to him, and he knows it.

 **This is dangerous.**

 **We could get caught.**

 **I like it. Do you?**

* * *

Have you heard, of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno? Partners in crime, they become a pair. _A pair of thieves._

They are all flawless white skin, and contrasting colors. Her pale pink strands clashing with his raven black hair, her sharp emerald eyes stark against his deep, onyx ones. They are all sinewy limbs and lean muscles.

They are as beautiful as they are deadly.

* * *

Even when he was locked up – there was one time when he carelessly let himself get caught by the village hidden in the rain - Sasuke never faltered, and that was one of the things Sakura admired about him. They kept him a prison with others, and it was a mistake.

It allowed him to gather information that should never fall into hands like his.

He met those that had shed blood, those that had accumulated corpses upon corpses for as far as the eye could see. And he knew that they were the ones with sticky fingers just like him.

Like them.

He knew that she would be waiting for him, when he decided that he had enough, when he decided that he was ready to leave. Sasuke knew that his lovely kunoichi would be there with her dangerous green eyes that he loved so much.

He had no problem breaking out. He'd even massacred every living person in the prison for the fun of it. When he returned to her side, she'd smiled a smile that was as warm as the sun on a hot summer day with eyes like ice.

He smiled right back. That was his favorite smile on her, it made her look pretty as a flower, and lethal as dagger. They were the same.

He was composed, and she was in control.

* * *

 **Cool as anything. Calm.**

They wouldn't ever get caught, not really.

 _Because they can see you better than you can see them._

The legacy of the boy who left for revenge, the legacy of the girl who went with him. The story that Konoha would tell to their children for years to come – the tale of how two of the most feared ninjas in all of the nations came to be.


End file.
